


Парень с плаката

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, College, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Gwirithdess: это воплощение двух ее кинков - Дженсен в очках и Дженсен на мотоцикле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парень с плаката

\- Ты опять попал в мою корпорацию, - лениво сказал Чад, бросая взгляд на игровое поле. - Плати 200 монет.  
\- Ты чего, с лиственницы рухнул? - возмущенно ответил Джаред. - Где ты видишь у меня 200 монет? Ты вообще офигел, понастроил везде чертовых корпораций!  
Чад хохотнул:  
\- Привыкай, детка, к честному завоеванию рынка! Лучше признай свой проигрыш. Ты уже в минусе на четыре штуки. Тебе ни в жизнь не отыграться с твоим книжным магазином и копи-центром.  
Раздосадованный Джаред пнул ногой по разложенной на полу "Монополии", сбивая с нее все фишки.  
\- Ладно, твоя взяла, я продул. За тобой три желания, - с этими словами он потянулся за очередной банкой пива.  
Если бы кто-то из преподавательского состава Стэнфордского университета решил заглянуть в комнату общежития, которую занимали студенты юридического факультета Джаред Падалеки и Чад Мюррей, он бы лопнул от негодования. Однако ни у кого не возникало мысли проконтролировать этих безупречных студентов. Поэтому они не обнаружили настоящий разгром: на полу валялись пустые пивные банки, мятая одежда, диски с музыкой и фильмами, а стены были разрисованы лозунгами гей-коммьюнити и увешаны постерами с мужчинами различной степени раздетости. В большинстве своем эти мужчины были на мотоциклах и в кожаной одежде, если, конечно, на них эта одежда была. Вот на эти постеры и нацелился безжалостный Чад.  
\- Первое желание: ты снимаешь со стен всех своих мужиков!  
\- Что? - потрясенно спросил Джаред. - Как ты можешь? Ведь это же модели из календаря "Мото"! Тебе что, они не нравятся?  
\- Может, и нравятся, но явно не так сильно, как тебе, Падафрики, - усмехнулся Чад. - Это ты у нас помешан на мальчиках с мотоциклами. Помню-помню, как ты мне рассказывал о своей мечте трахнуть парня на этой железной телеге.  
\- Эээ... - Джаред был не настолько пьян, чтобы свободно разговаривать о таких вещах.  
\- Так что сними эти картинки хотя бы на недельку. Ко мне собираются нагрянуть родители, а я, в отличие от тебя, еще не готов устраивать каминг-аут. Надписи я еще смогу объяснить творчеством прежних жильцов, а вот постеры...  
\- Ладно, - Джаред уловил мысль приятеля. - Второе желание?  
Чад за провод подтянул к себе бумбокс и вытащил оттуда диск:  
\- Вот ЭТО больше в нашей комнате играть не должно.  
\- Эй, чем тебе не угодили «Black Rebel Motorcycle Club»? Это же не тематическая группа?- возмутился его сосед.  
\- Нет, но слишком шумная. Так что месяцок я проживу без нее. К тому же, я сильно подозреваю, что она тебе понравилась только из-за слова "мотоцикл" в названии.  
Возражений по этому пункту у Джареда Падалеки не нашлось.  
\- А третье желание... - Чад задумался. Через полминуты его лицо словно осветилось, на нем расцвела мечтательная улыбка, из которой Джаред сделал вывод, что на этот раз его ждет каверза куда похлеще. И не ошибся.  
\- Ты сходишь на свидание с Джэклзом! - торжествующе выпалил Мюррей.  
Джаред не понял:  
\- С кем?  
\- С кем, с кем... С Дженсеном Эклзом, ясно?  
В ужасе Джаред пробормотал:  
\- С ТЕМ самым Дженсеном Эклзом? Президентом «Альфа Бета Каппа»?  
\- Ага! - радостно кивнул Чад.  
\- Ни за что! - отрубил Джаред.  
\- Проигрыш в «Монополию» - долг чести, - напомнил ему Мюррей.  
Падалеки скривился:  
\- Ну ты подумай... Во-первых, Джэклз старше меня на сотню лет!  
\- Всего-то года на четыре, - безжалостно отрезал Чад.  
\- Во-вторых, мне к нему придется пробиваться через толпу его подхалимов, которые ему в рот смотрят!  
\- Применяй свои чары, Падасекси, ты же у нас обаяшка!  
\- И вообще, он совершенно не в моем вкусе! - в отчаянии взмолился Джаред. - Зубрила, хиляк, мелочь, да еще и очкарик!  
\- Тебя никто не заставляет спать с ним, - пожал плечами Чад. - Сходи с ним на свидание, и все.  
Джаред вздохнул. Он привык, что пользуется успехом у парней, но сможет ли он развести признанного всеми гения, который из-за учебников и монографий света белого не видит?..

...Джаред уже два часа сидел в читальном зале университета, где гробил время своей жизни за горой книг Дженсен Эклз. Падалеки тоже взял для видимости пару томов, даже не посмотрев, о чем они. Делая вид, что читает, он упорно косил глазами в угол, где что-то строчил в тетради Эклз. Джареду нужно было выкроить время, чтобы подойти к Дженсену и поговорить с ним наедине. Однако к тому постоянно подлетали студенты, задавали какие-то вопросы. Особенно много было краснеющих девушек, выжидательно заглядывающих в лицо Эклза и теребящих подолы платьев.  
Джаред пожал плечами: что они находят в этом очкарике с прилизанными волосами, в рубашке - о ужас! - в цветочек! Пусть его и обожают учителя. Причем девицы-то были симпатичными - это признавал даже увлекающийся исключительно парнями Джаред. Однако, похоже, Эклз обламывал всех роящихся вокруг него девиц. Как бы то ни было, а Джареду нужно было выполнять третье желание Чада (тут Падалеки вздохнул, вспомнив своих мотоциклистов, снятых со стен, но заботливо убранных в папочку).  
Когда осталось полчаса до закрытия читального зала, даже девицы-воздыхательницы испарились, чтобы не угробить хотя бы оставшуюся часть вечера. Библиотекари начали поторапливать оставшихся читателей - а задержалось так поздно всего человек пять. Тогда Джаред решился. Он подошел, сел за стол, стоявший перед столом Эклза, развернулся вместе со стулом и положил свои локти прямо перед носом у Дженсена:  
\- Послушай, Эклз, у меня есть к тебе дело.  
Падалеки уже давно заготовил речь, сводившуюся к тому, что после такой утомительной зубрежки совершенно необходимо зайти подкрепиться, и он готов угостить такого замечательного парня как президент клуба «Альфа бета каппа», чтобы обсудить с ним кое-какие студенческие проблемы, блаблабла. Проблемы Джаред еще не придумал, но надеялся, что сообразит что-нибудь по ходу пьесы. И за свидание это вполне прокатит.  
Дженсен даже не удивился. Он вздохнул, закрыл книгу, которую читал, снял очки, положил их рядом с собой на стол и только тогда взглянул в лицо незваного собеседника.  
\- Слушаю тебя...  
\- Джаред, - на автомате ответил Падалеки. Ибо все мысли из его головы сразу вынесло. Осталось только дурацкое побуждение позвать полицейского и сообщить о том, что какая-то новая звезда студии "Бель Ами" убила ботаника Дженсена Эклза, переоделась в его одежду и сейчас усиленно притворяется им. Действительно, парню с такими глазищами и таким чувственным ртом только и сниматься в эротических фильмах. Ему и делать-то ничего не придется. Посмотрит в камеру, облизнет губы - вот как сейчас! - и зрители обкончаются в момент.  
\- Точно, Джаред, - кивнул ему Дженсен, - я тебя помню. Ты с младшего курса. Мне сказали, что ты уже навел шороху... среди наших мальчиков, - и он усмехнулся. Джаред только глупо подхихикнул ему. - Так что у тебя за дело?  
Все предлоги и поводы были забыты, Джаред выпалил:  
\- Ты не хочешь пойти со мною... ну, посидеть, выпить?  
Дженсен нахмурился:  
\- Это что, типа свидание?  
\- Точно! - затряс головой Джаред.  
Дженсен вдруг встал и резко начал собирать книги:  
\- Исключено.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Я не встречаюсь... со "звездами". Хватит. Подыщи себе кого-нибудь из числа твоих поклонников, - и Дженсен отправился к библиотекарю.  
Пока он шел сдавать книги, пока ждал, когда его обслужат, Джаред вился с ним рядом и, делая жалобные глазки, нудел о том, какой он хороший, примерный мальчик и как много потеряет Эклз, если откажется. При этом он думал, с какого это перепугу он считал Дженсена Эклза хлипкой мелочью - парень был чуть ниже самого Падалеки, а в плечах, может, даже и шире. Это надо будет проверить. Потом, уже без рубашки...  
Сдав книги, Дженсен, наконец, обернулся со вздохом к непрерывно ноющему Падалеки:  
\- Послушай, ну это уже не смешно, - однако улыбка, прячущаяся в уголках губ говорила об обратном. - В конце концов, я старше тебя на сотню лет.  
\- Всего-то года на четыре! - убедительно сказал Падалеки.  
Дженсен махнул рукой:  
\- Все равно исключено. Разговор окончен. И, будь добр, не ходи за мной.  
Он быстрым шагом пошел в раздевалку университета. А Падалеки, выглядывая из-за углов, пошел следом. Что поделать, если он не мог оторвать взгляда от самой соблазнительной из всех виденных им задниц, затянутой в узкие голубые джинсы.  
Дженсен открыл свой шкафчик, убрал туда сумку, а также - тут сердце у Падалеки едва не выскочило из груди - дурацкую рубашку в цветочек, оставшись в белой футболке. Затем достал из шкафчика черную "косуху", надел ее, быстро поменял кроссовки на черные чопперы - и в пределах видимости Джареда оказался герой его подростковых мечтаний и мокрых снов. Падалеки сполз по стенке и очнулся, когда увидел, как Эклз выходит из учебного корпуса. Он рванул за ним - к стоянке. "Черт-черт-черт, - стучало у Джареда в ушах во время бега. - Сейчас как раз все разъезжаются. Я не знаю, какая у него машина, чтобы проследить за..." - он обогнул угол здания и вылетел прямо к стоянке. Как раз, чтобы увидеть, как Дженсен Эклз садится на "Харлей Дэвидсон" и медленно едет к воротам.  
Джаред просто стоял и смотрел ему вслед. Он вовсе не был ясновидящим, но откуда-то уже вполне уверенно знал, что Дженсен Эклз пойдет с ним на свидание, а потом они займутся любовью, и будут заниматься ею еще много-много раз, долго-долго, и, может быть, уже придет в негодность косуха Дженсена и сломается его мотоцикл, а они все еще будут вместе, до самого конца света...

 

Когда через час Джаред вошел в свою комнату, Мюррей строчил кому-то эсэмэски. Он поднял голову и спросил:  
\- Где тебя носило?  
\- Да так, - уклончиво ответил Джаред. - Повидал кое-кого.  
Мюррей покивал головой, опять погрузившись в переписку. Затем оторвался от телефона:  
\- Слушай, Джа... А чего это у тебя такой вид обалделый?.. Ну ладно, короче, мои ко мне смогут приехать только через месяц. Так что, Падалаки, можешь развешивать своих мачо обратно на стены.  
Джаред покачал головой:  
\- Знаешь, наверное, я уже не буду этого делать. Как-то они меня больше не впечатляют.


End file.
